Bicycle computers are used by a wide range of users for a variety of different purposes. For example, a casual user may be curious about the fastest-speed attainable on a downhill course and therefore use a speedometer to determine this maximum speed. More serious users may use bicycle computers to obtain additional information, such as distance traveled and so on. Traditional bicycle computers, however, were often limited by the information that may be obtained.
Further, traditional techniques to obtain information on a bicycle relied on a variety of different devices to obtain and output data separately, such as a speedometer and a heart rate monitor. Therefore, the user may be forced to use a multitude of different devices to obtain desired information. Further, because these devices were implemented separately, the devices could not share and leverage this information, one to another.